Violet Labyrinth One-shot
by lunabloodmoon666
Summary: A girl alone needs a simple friend, and thats what he aims to be. He loved her since Sarah bested him, and she enchanted him and he did her though in the form of a owl. OC/Jareth One-Shot


I own nothing but Violet. Outfit is on my profile and Polyvore.

* * *

><p><span>Violet POV<span>

Walking briskly from class I stopped briefly at my small grey locker to put my books away and collect my mobile, Ipod, keys and odd few books. I strolled quietly from the school making sure to avoid Jennifer and Penny. They were my cousins, I lived with them and my uncle and aunt though I wish I had been placed in foster care instead. My uncle, Chris, beat me often and the double trouble twins (Jennifer and Penny), thought it funny and spread it all around school. My aunt Ann wasn't any better she just refused to acknowledge me.

I sighed as I made my way to the park, it was a basic park large dirt path surrounded in odd trees and grass. Large rocks dotted around a large pond along with random plants and bushes. A rickety old bench sat randomly next to a cracked rock and split dustbin.

Smiling I sat on it dumping my large satchel on the bench beside me side ways pulling my tight clad knees to my chest while breathing out a relaxed breath while overlooking the large pond and beautiful surroundings.

"Hoot-hooooot" Frowning I searched the trees for the near by owl before smiling gently at the large barn owl perched on a small birch tree overshadowing my bench. It was large making me assume it was a he, perfect long feathers shimmering in gold and white with black speckles dotting over his chest.

"Hey there beautiful!" I grinned, he appeared to preen before flying closer and settling on a branch as close as he could, without actually being within reach.

"Hooo" He cooed fluffing up as if saying 'yes, you may look upon me!'.

"Since your such a beautiful little guy, would you mind me drawing you?" I asked while slowly reaching into my large bag grasping my sketch book and pencil. He hooted in acceptance before adjusting on the armrest of the bench opposite me making me smile lightly before starting to sketch him gently before adjusting details in his feathers and around his face.

After 45 minutes or so I decided that I was practically done, I needed to over do it all in black fine liner pen to make the details in his feathers more realistic, turning the book I showed the little guy the rough sketch. He hooted happily, pleased at the result before his eyes flew to something behind me and he quickly retreated to the branches of his previous trees. Frowning I turned to see Jennifer strolling around.

Cursing I stood and tried ducking behind the large rock, almost every student came here, though that was usually for drunken party's on friday or saturday nights. Art students came to draw the only natural area of the town that wasn't in someway altered with cheap shops and beer cans. The neighborhood church goes on a long cleaning walk every sunday afternoon and clean the woods, the only man-made thing in the woods was the bench which had been placed here because of the deceased priest who used to father the church and protect the forest from being chopped down for firewood years back before we all got gas or heaters.A trash can had been stolen and dumped here years ago by some unknown person and it had just sat here ever since.

I knew Jennifer was looking for me, when I didn't go home or to the run down dusty library I was here. She was one of the meanest, pretty, smart and cruel girls I had ever known. She once pushed me when I was cooking dinner and made me burn my arm just below my elbow in a horrid red line, it was now a light shiny pink scar and I was told it would never fade.

"Oh Violet?" She sung in her teasing yet impending voice which made me fill with dread, last time she had that voice she had cut all my fiery hair in an uneven line around my shoulders as it was longer then hers.

Sadly Jennifer never gave up though. She was thin and perfect in proportion, large chest, small waist and long tanned legs. She was light brunette which fell in tight curls to her mid-back, large walnut shaped eyes a dark brown and thin long nose to match her thin but wide lips naturally pink. Since she was wearing her cheerleading outfit I assume she and Penny just came from practice, though twins and they looked almost identical Penny was shorter with shorter dark hair which she had chemically straightened and she studied a lot but was vicious. If I did nothing to upset her she left me alone, unlike her sister who sought me out, my uncle Chris and his wife Mary took me in as the last remaining family when I was six after my mother and Chris's sister died. My father left my mum when she found out she was pregnant.

Jennifer and Penny were only a year older than me, but they thought they were somehow superior then me.

"Violet?" She called a little harder, with a dangerous undertone. I shivered before pushing my black leather satchel under a thick bush making sure it was well hidden. Biting my lip I prepared to stand only to end up leaping out of my place when I saw her grab a large rock while eying the barn owl who hadn't moved since he flew into the trees and had continued to flicker his black eyes between my shivering form and her imposing one.

Just as she had made a move to toss the jagged rock to my earlier art model, I had tackled her unexpectedly making her shriek and me freeze in dread. Growling she shoved me roughly of her making me fly away as I was much smaller then her grunting in pain as I hit the hard dry cracked ground. Hissing she grabbed my straight hair and yanked me up making me yelp. I vaguely heard the owl hoot in anger making Jennifer growl but she refused to release me, instead she tried grabbing the near forgotten rock.

Refusing to allow her to hurt the poor little owl who had been sociable to me and nicer to me then any person in years, I grasped her hand and pulled her weight to her disadvantage until I was released and she had fallen over. Seeing her angered look I kicked the sharp rock far into the pond so she couldn't hurt the owl.

Owls were not only my favourite animal but I loved animals in general and I would never allow myself to sit by while an animal gets hurt when I could prevent it.

She stood in anger before starting towards me, shooting off I ran into the woods, I heard her yell and her footsteps increase as she ran after me. I shot around into a large circle and ducked behind a large oak tree as she blindly passed panting in anger and exhaustion while swearing crudely.

"Hoo" I looked over at the gentle hoot to see the owl had apparently followed me here, he was perched on the floor a few feet away. He appeared to look sad, I smiled gently before deciding Jennifer had most likely left to get back at me with her father. He was so kind and sweet to the public but in private...he was crude to me, as I had been born out-of-wedlock I was basically a demon in his eyes. He claimed to try to beat the demons out of me.

I slipped from my hiding place and just in case, quietly walked back to the pond to grab my bag from its hiding spot. I was vaguely aware that the owl was following me gliding through the trees after me. I smiled at my new friend as I reached the edge of the thinning forest, before shouting in pain when I was winded suddenly and black spots dotted over my eyes as a fist collided with my ribs making me fall over.

Vaguely hearing angered hooting, I struggled to try to stand only for a painful kick to slam into my ankle making it give way. Opening my eyes I glared at Jennifer as she yanked me onto my feet as while I was pulled blindly to the pond and shoved into the cold murky water.

Landing on my back I flailed as she tried shoving me further into the pond and to the deeper depths, in my flailing I had hit her jaw making her yelp and let go. The moment her painful hand left my now darkened hair I slid further from her only to misjudge the distance that she had pulled me into the pond, my hands were sinking into the mud as it plunged away and I began to retreat back to the shallow waters only for Jennifer to aim a kick to my face making my nose spurt blood down my face in smearing with the dirt from the water.

My glasses flew of my face instantly making me paranoid, everything blurred together in darkened greens and browns as odd flashes of grey swam in and out of my vision from the larger rocks in odd areas. Blinking rapidly I backed into a random direction trying to pull myself into my feet, despite my pained ankle I somehow found dusty dry dirt which I grasped onto to make sure in my blurriness I wouldn't drown.

I could hear Jennifer laughing before splashing further away, and I eventually heard nothing but the natural sounds of the woods. I jolted as a light soft brush flickered against my face accompanied by a quiet hooting.

"Hey little guy" I groaned pulling away slightly and rolling over onto my hands and knees before feeling the trees slightly to try to get myself to my bag, at the absence of tree I groaned in annoyance, pain and loneliness. Finally I got to my feet laying more weight on my left side to try to relax my damaged ankle.

"Hooot hoo" Turning to the noise I saw the bleary outline of the owl and what I think was behind him, a large grey blur - which could be the rock I hid my bag behind. I made my way roughly around the owl blur, not wanting to accidentally kick him or anything only to trip and fall once again into the now freezing water which looked black as it had gotten dark since my running and confrontation with Jennifer.

"This is just mean..." I groaned while slightly sputtering whilst shaking my hair and crawling pitifully to the large grey rock shape. Feeling around I finally found what felt like my bag and dug around pulling the odd items on to the dirt floor until I found my spare pair of glasses. Well they were actually my old pair but it wouldn't be the first time a bully had broken my glasses, or I had dropped them and they broke.

They were a basic rectangular shape with rounded edges in plain black with light blue sides, I always got the same frames but got them in different colours so I could tell which ones were which and how old they were. The pair which was now lost in the murky pond were basic black with little diamond studs on the corners.

I wore basic clothes, see through brown tights with little bows decorated over them. A light brown skirt with three pleats over the front and it fell a few inches above my knees. A plain black tank top showing my thin basic figure, and a large beige woolen cardigan and black worn down trainers. All now sodden in dirty brown water and blood. I glanced at my ankle to see Jennifer's ridged trainers had scraped my ankle and a few inches of my skin up my leg into a blood smeared mess with slices here and there, my tights had ripped and laddered from running in the thick branches and rocks.

My old brown leather watch was now clogged with water and the glass face was cracked, and my celtic moon necklace with a large round stud in the center which was painted like a galaxy was now coated in a disgusting muddy residue and the silver chain looked chipped and ready to break. Sighing I removed the chain and gently placed it in a little pocket inside my bag along with my watch after shaking most of the water from it.

I placed the books back in my bag along with my old purple Ipod nano, which was actually Penny's that got handed down to me when she got a new one. Like my Iphone 5, I also got when Penny got a new one I put away, It was always Penny who gave me her left overs saying that she didn't want to toss it in the bin. That was the nicest she ever was really, but it was more than what the others were. In my daze of putting my pens, pencils and books away I noted that there was an extra book.

Frowning I looked over the red leather-bound book turning it in my hands, on the front it simply read 'Labyrinth' in cursive gold writing, no author or production logo. Flicking through the book I gasped, it was hand written in the same cursive font and beautifully so. Shrugging I put it in my bag to read later, waved to the friendly owl to say goodbye, before standing and limping home unaware of the owl following me as I went.

Groaning at the sight of the two-story house which was painted in a light beige with mint green shutters and painted decking I climbed slowly up the supports that held the porch up, careful to avoid being seen threw the windows. When I had managed to climb onto the porch I crawled effortlessly up the side of the wall before grasping onto the corner of the roof and pulling myself up panting slightly and very carefully balancing over to the square door leading into the attic, also my bedroom.

It was slightly arched from the roof shape, I had an old bed made from a black metal frame, it was pressed against the far wall next to the hatch which led downstairs. Next to the bed sat a light wood bedside table with an olive-green sequins patterned lamp on, a alarm clock which was out of time and my mobile charger. In the bedside table sat a cupboard filled with cheap art supply's, under my bed in boxes were my old art books. The other side of the room, below the hatch was a pile of pillows which sat in a large square for when I came in this way more often then I wanted or star-gazed.

An old patchwork chair was oddly placed against a slanted wall along with my many many, many piles of books around it and another purple and silver lamp. Other then that, a old green rug sat next to my bed slightly covering the hatch, odd wooden boxes along a far wall near the end of my bed which contained clothes and shoes. That was it really, a few random items like christmas lights which I had wrapped around the support beams for a little extra light and some other things such as a old laptop which was about four years old and decided to randomly turn itself of whenever it wants making it only used for when I needed to do homework.

Patterned around the room sat old quilts to try and conserve heat, pots of random pens and pencils, a cracked glass box filled with my jewelry and my mum's, Chris refused to have it and his wife always hated my mother and didn't even want to look at it, and the double trouble twins didn't accept hand me downs. So I was left with the small collection of jewels and also a few random photos in the bottom, some of my mother and father, one of me and my mum when I was a baby.

I tossed my bag into the chair, not bothering to close the hatch as I was sightly hot after the fast paced walk and the climb. Groaning I pulled out my watch and necklace placing them on an old towel to dry them and clean them as best as I could.

Walking into the furthest and only uncovered corner was 3 bottles of water, one of which I soon guzzled.

I gently opened my hatch and heard them all talking along with the scraping of dinner plates, grinning I opened the hatch and slowly pushed the folded steps down grateful they didn't reach the floor. Pushing the hatch up enough that it wouldn't attract attention I slipped into the downstairs bathroom before showering thoroughly and bandaging my ankle up firmly.

The house was basic, downstairs was a large kitchen/dining room as the dining room had been converted to a study filled with books and high-tech computers from Chris's high paying job. He was a co-owner of a large and very popular restaurant where my aunt cooked as a professional chef. Jennifer often went to her boyfriend's house, Penny studied or be a waitress when she felt like it or hung out with Jennifer and her boyfriend. So a lot of the time I was left alone and when they were home I would hide at the library if the park was occupied or a highschool party was in progress.

A large living room dominated the rest of downstairs other then a small bathroom, doorway which lead to the basement and a storage closet. Upstairs were three large bedrooms, a bathroom and another storage room filled with duvet covers. The worst thing about the house though, everything was white, the kitchen, bathrooms, walls only the beach wood flooring in the whole house was colourful. Even the sofa's were white, TV silver along with any other electrical appliance. The kitchen and bathroom's were the only flooring which instead had black floor tiles and it was so boring!

After I was clean and now dressed in a skirt the same as my other one only this one in black and a black vest top and white tights I slid back up the ladder into my darkened little sanctuary and tossed my dirty clothes in a corner in a pile to wash later. I slumped into my uneven chair after dropping my bag down the side of the chair relaxing slightly.

My nose was burning still from when I was punched but after I had throughly felt it over, it wasn't broken but it had started to bruise going a deep pinky purple.

"Hooot" I looked over to my open hatch and smiled at the owl that I had apparently befriended this afternoon, he was sat with his furry feet holding onto the very edge of the hatch making me smile tiredly. "You can come in beautiful" I mumbled releasing a little yawn, the moment the words left my lips he soared into my 'bedroom' and settled on a large box which held some of my clothes watching me.

"Why did you follow me little guy?" I asked him while curling up slightly too tired and drained to be asked to go and close the hatch, I pulled a large blanket from the back of the sofa and curled into the chair knowing that the bed squeaks loudly when any pressure is put on it and I wanted to be hidden a little longer.

He hooted a little looking curiously and almost sadly around my room before fluttering a little closer cautiously. I dozed of gently vaguely aware of feeling a warm bundle of feathers curl into my stomach between my knees and stomach as I leant sideways against the armrest.

* * *

><p><span>Jareths POV<span>

I had been watching Violet for a few years, she lived next door to Sarah when her mother was alive and I had made sure to be aware of all the people she spoke to and could be a possible harm to the love of what I thought was my life.

She had always played games with Sarah as a child, and while Sarah was a few years older they got on well and as they went to the same school Sarah, being older used to escort Violet and protect her while at school being as Violet was always shy blending easily in the crowd. Years ago when Sarah bested me I noticed her more her as Sarah withdrew from Violet and instead became closer the friends that frequented her from the Labyrinth. I had never thought Sarah capable of abandoning a child and friend.

I became disgusted over time watching as when Violets mother died and broke her, Sarah didn't even go to her and talk nor her mothers funeral and so I began watching the little wallflower in need of a distraction. I felt so sad for her and it only increased as I watched her uncle beat her, her new family ignored her and hurt her only for her to withdraw from her very self. A child of six, ripped from her childhood and destroyed from abuse, neglect and depression.

Hiding herself in books and art I watched, unable to help as nobody wished her away and if they did they ushered the wrong words.

Many times I approached her as an owl and in time I noted it became her favourite animal, she had loads of cuddly toys in boxes contained around the room, many hand drawn pictures tacked on the ceiling of the roof. Soon enough she was old enough to join me, yet I couldn't influence her dreams as her belief in magic had drawn down until she no longer believed in anything that could pass as safe.

When I saw she had left her bag in the woods hidden I shifted while the twin, Jennifer chased my future queen, I placed the book in her bag and planned to stay with her nudging her to saying the words that would let me take her from here and to my domain. I wanted her more than Sarah and she needed someone to care for her, I did. I would love her and she would love me, kindred spirits.

I would return her belief in magic and her hope in love, because I needed a queen, and she was it. And I had forever, so would she. Because, I will never let her go.

* * *

><p><span>Violet's POV<span>

I awoke to the little own burrowed into my chest, smiling I ran my fingers gently down his soft feathers. He was so warm! I giggled a little as his head rotated at a almost impossible angle, sighing I slowly reached down into my bag to get the book I found next to my bag yesterday, Labyrinth.

Soon enough I was so engrossed in the book I didn't even hear the latch to the ceiling open, or the footsteps approaching. I had just finished the book when a large hand had grabbed the back of my neck before pulling me up to my feet making me yell out and the owl - who I had decided to name Jareth (from the Labyrinth), fell to the floor in a panicked fluster of feathers making my worry for the creature jump through the roof.

"What is a demon like that in this house?!" My uncle growled before I was plowed over my chair making me bite my lip and blood ooze out over my chin. Gulping I tried getting to my feet only to be kicked in the ribs hard enough to make me hear three distinct cracks echo around the room, I choked a scream and sobbed before I was airborne. Landing into a support beam of the ceiling I felt the impact of my head ricochet back and forth until I actually felt my skin split open and blood soak into my ginger hair burning it maroon.

Sobbing I allowed my tears to fall as I beaten worse then I had ever experience before. Chris had strangled me until my head was floaty, twisted my already injured ankle until I heard - and felt sickening it crack. The next moment I was lifted bridal style roughly before being laid down on my bed and my feet were bound together in duct tape I used in art sometimes, and my wrists to my bed frame.

I was too dazed to understand what was happening, darkness kept swimming in my eyes until I felt fingers trailing up my bound legs. I groaned shifting my bloody head to try and see what he was doing, he promptly grabbed my glasses and threw them across the room making my world once more blurry. Soon enough I grasped roughly what he was doing when his large fingers started to hike up my skirt until it was bunched around my waist.

Blinking rapidly I started trying to lazily protest and aim a kick to his head, but since he was a blur I couldn't get the aim right and kicked into the air until he simply grabbed my fractured ankle and slammed it to the bed making it squeak loudly.

Whimpering I managed to get my scratchy lungs working as a scream began to rip my throat to shreds, but moments after the high pitched noise began a painful blow struck my face followed briefly by a long length of duct tape over my mouth. He harshly began massaging my thigh making me shift and attempt to get away in my daze but it did nothing to help.

A large white and gold blur squawked and attacked Chris's outline making him shout in frustration and anger, quickly Jareth grabbed the corner of my cheek ripping it of before plastering it over Chris's eyes before he regained his balance. Growling Chris blindly flailed while Jareth flew around before landing a red book in front of me and he begun hooting in anger and what I think sounded like desperation.

"The labyrinth...?" I asked drowsily, what way could that help me. My bleary eyes shot open and I squinted until everything very vaguely began to make sense! In the book Jareth the king of the goblins fell in love with a girl, he took people who were wished away. But while in love he gave the woman he was in love with a book and spied on her in the form of a barn owl.

Either I was insane and this was real, but the owl had watched me, saved me and seemed more intelligent then other animals. I had nothing to lose by saying the words!

"I wish the goblin's would take me away right now!" I shouted as Chris had lunged at me after painfully ripping the duct tape from his eyes, tearing out many of his eyelashes in the process.

The moment I had finished shouting the word 'away' though the light bulbs had all burst in the room, and I suspect house as thunder boomed directly above the house and I could see the bright flash of lightning that cracked across the sky from the little hatch. Jareth, the owl, had burst in a blurry smoke and glitter before a black gloved hand had grasped Chris's throat mid-lunge before throwing him away making him smash into the now broken chair.

The goblin king, Jareth and the recent owl stalked towards the cursing and bleeding man who was fighting to gather to his feet. I saw little brown blobs scatter around the room, which are what I assume were goblins; one scuttled onto my bed and murmured in a high-pitched voice about seeing glass before my glasses were placed on the bridge of my nose. I murmured a thankyou, despite them being upside down.

Drowsy my head slumped to the side as I observed Jareth in human form. The book didn't do him justice. He was tall, lightly muscled and wearing light grey tights showing his stong legs, brown riding boots up to his knees and a white poet shirt half undone, clearly exposing his smooth and drool worthy toned chest. In the opening of his shirt I could see what looked to be a heavy silver arrow head looking celtic shape with precious jewels in the bend. He was wearing a leather black vest which showed his narrow waist and kept the flow to his shirt to the minimum. Hanging from the back of his neck was a floor length black cloak which was appearing to be velvet and it pulled high around and high above his head.

He had a long defined jaw and high cheekbones, narrow eyes framed in black long lashes and thick eyebrows which arched up on either side of his face making and his eyes were sparkling silver, he had thin lips which were currently pulled into a sneer exposing his sharp jagged teeth as he leered angrily over Chris's shivering form as fear finally registered in his stubborn mind. Jareths long hair was puffed around his head in long waves and trailing over his shoulders.

I was slightly aware of small hard hands gently pulling the tape from my hands and feet but before I could take too much notice my stinging eyes had slid closed and I just laid there only barely aware of the moment a pair of strong arms had lifted my bridal style from the purple duvet and squeaking bed.

* * *

><p><span>Jareth's POV<span>

I finished smearing the despicable 'man of god' over the room leaving little smears of blood on almost every item before strolling over to my young bride to be.

My goblins were ordered to make sure she was relieved of her binds and had her glasses as I could see the fear in her eyes when they were not placed upon her face, she had bad vision I remember vaguely overhearing about it when she was a child, but I had been more into Sarah at the time and had not needed to know the details of a neighbor at the time.

She was laying there so small, she had a small waist, hips, thighs and legs. Everything about her screamed dainty and small, she had a rounded face painted in feminine curves making her appear younger, large almond shape eyes in a light blue radiating innocence, a small button nose and little bow lips. She had long straight ginger/brown hair which fell to her elbows and had the odd wave to it.

Wearing a black pleated skirt, tank top and white tights she looked so vulnerable making me grateful that she had understood what I was trying to get her to do when I showed her the book. She had passed out, with the glasses upside down on her nose I gently pulled her bunched skirt down from her small hips to where it fell to her mid-thigh and lifted her up by her knees and wrapped my left arm around her waist pulling her small form into my chest so that she was comfortable and safe before disappearing in a wave of silver glitters taking her and the goblins with me after ensuring that the book was collected by Dimble, one of the more intelligent goblins.

I transported into her new room, which was next to mine and we even had a door between us. I had designed her a beautiful large room, large arched windows with thin netting purple and green curtains keeping the sharp sunlight from blinding you. Her walls were white stone which my castle was made from along with the floor, though I had placed a large purple rug below the centre of her bed.

The furniture was all matching, dark mahogany, this featured a double four poster bed with sage green satin covers dotted with crystals. There was bedside tables on either side of the bed, a long blanket box was at the bottom of her bed with the stuffed owls from her home arranged on top. A large wardrobe was placed in the far corner next to the en suite bathroom door, a large desk was in front of a window and beside that sat a long dressing table slightly hidden behind a screen for privacy.

Next to the bedroom door was full bookcases stocked with book copy's she had at home along with some new additions and her sketchbooks. She had a large cabinet placed next to the desk stocked with art supply's and on top of the desk was some pencils and her current book along with her bag from home. On each bedside table stood a silver lamp, on one cabinet sat a box of photos of her and her mother along with some I had memorized when I saw them younger, in the other sat her mothers now fully repaired jewelry box and jewels.

In her long wardrobe was a pull out array of shoes I had made for her along with clothes with her old ones mixed in so she shouldn't feel so uncomfortable. In the roman styled bathroom was a large bathtub with attached shower, toilet, row of cabinets each filled with make up, new jewelry and even hair accessories each of which were designed for her personality.

I had managed to place several crystals floating around her room projecting lights and sparkles, they moved around the room dancing. An array of crystal flowers sprouted from the bricks up the walls with vines holding candles.

Laying her gently on the bed I healed each of her wounds returning her pale skin to its natural tone, I swung my hand down her body and changed her clothes to a long white night gown with thin straps and it was slightly tight around her waist and long and flowy around her ankles. She looked like sleeping beauty, smiling I laid beside her before stroking the side of her face softly. I pulled her glasses away from her face and put them gently on the bedside table for when she awoke before beginning to leave only for a hand to latch onto mine as I attempted to remove it from her face.

Grinning I settled beside her once more after unclasping my cloak and covering her with it as it was warm, shifting in her sleep she snuggled into my chest wanting comfort which I gladly provided her as she snuggled into my arms.

After resting next to her warm little body I had begun to fall drowsy in the comforting enviroment. And so I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Violet's POV<p>

I awoke to a warm chest and arms wrapped around me. Frowning I gasped quietly remembering what happened last night. Did that mean that Jareth, the Goblin King brought me down underground, loved me and intended me to be his queen? Would I need to run the labyrinth if I ever choose to get above ground.

Shaking my head softly I slowly pulled away only for the blonde royalty to pull me closer to him and mumble incoherently. Blushing madly I reached a dainty hand out along to where I faintly saw the bedside table and hoped my glasses were in reach. Thankfully they were. Once I placed them on the bridge of my nose I took more notice of the infamous king.

I had to gulp the lump in my throat at his enchanting beauty. His lightly tanned skin actually looked _shiny _I swear it glowed. He had narrow eyes with long thickened black lashes which made me insanely jealous. His high cheekbones and slightly hollow cheeks should be illegal especially paired with his slightly pointed, yet firm jaw. Thick naturally pink lips looked as though they were pulled into a permanent grin. The strangest feature though, from the corner of his eyes silver swept up meeting his thick eye brows and pulled up the side of his thin face making him look all the more majestic, youthful and simply beautiful.

As though feeling my inspection of him his eyes fluttered and instantly made me gasp, his eyes were mismatched! One eye an almost red-brown with a slight gold ring around the pupil, where as the other was an ocean blue which had lighter streaks waving around the iris. They were enchanting, and telling by the smirk on his face he knew my opinion.

"Good morning Violet, sleep well?" He asked smugly trying to avoid the obvious point that we were sleeping closely to one another, with me embraced in his large arms.

"Uhh... I guess..." I murmured shyly blushing as his eyes looked over my face.

"I know you would like to discuss everything, I think it would be best over breakfast do you agree?" He asked while pulling away slightly as I followed his movements. When I was on my feet I gazed over the magnificent room. It was a room I had imagined princess Rapunzel living in, enchanting and simply majestic!

"I see you like your room." He said amused watching me as I took in the crystal flowers, barely refraining from touching them and inspecting the shifting petals as they opened and closed projecting different patterns around the room.

"My room?" I asked shocked gazing around it in a new light.

"Yes. You wished yourself away, now you shall be my permanent guest, my room is next door should you need anything. I shall leave you to acquaint yourself with your room and collect you in an hour for breakfast." He said smiling at my shocked expression briefly before leaving me to get ready for the day.

Blushing insanely as I noticed that we were covered by his cloak the entire night I picked up the large cape and folded it into a neat square before setting it on a dressing table next to the large white door that the king had just left threw, I assume it lead to the hallway. There was a large arch across the room, to which I could see lead to a large bathroom decorated in light cream marble units and floors.

However when I passed the roman column's forming the arch I almost fainted at the huge circle bath though it was big enough for at least seven people I saw the floors were cream stone and it actually had steps going into it with a border and seating inside. The walls of the bath though - wow. They were encrusted with the most beautiful stones polished into circular shapes and in between the odd few I could see little holes which I noticed to be much like those in a jacuzzi. At the head of the bath - opposite the steps stood a little water feature which seemed to pour the water into the bath filling it up, a small shelf next to the bath held salts, bubbles and soaps. A small curved bowl sat in the centre of the taps, once I examined it I giggled at finding you add the chosen salts, bubble bath ect inside and as the water passes over it, it automatically blends in with the bath water.

I quickly took advantage of this, adding some strawberry and cream scented bath bubbles I turned the gold taps and quickly a rush of water fell in a large stream quickly filling up the round tub.

While it was filling up I explored the cabinets and drawers finding amazing jewelry, hair accessories and other things I would explore more later. I brushed my teeth and hair before the bath was complete. Stripping of my clothes I put them in a large wicker basket in the far corner next to the cabinets holding a assortments of cream, red and white towels in different sizes.

The water was perfect, the bubbles were even pink and had glitter in yet cleverly none of the glitter attached to my skin nor the bath, they just stayed within the bubbles which never popped. Once I had washed myself and hair I had dried off quickly not knowing how long I had until Jareth would come for me. Slipping behind a screen made of a gold frame and crystals I explored the wardrobe and sadly only found dresses and shoes. Though the dresses gorgeous, they looked to be too much for me and all floor length, considering how clumsy I was that wasnt a good move, not to mention all the shoes were high heels.

Biting my lip I closed the wardrobe and turned around to see whether there was another chest of drawers or something only to find a chest of drawers, but it was filled with underwear, night clothes and socks/stockings. Turning back I opened the wardrobe to notice that I could actually pull a small lever and the walls would seem to rotate around showing more clothes, there was at least five compartments worth of clothes, though one of those had only nightgowns, dressing gowns and outerwear and another only held shoes. Grinning I decided on a dress still, though it was shorter then the others as I didn't want to disrespect the goblin king as I knew woman tended to wear dresses and more feminine things according to the book in the below kingdoms.

The dress I chose was light blue, with a tight bodice and corset keeping it together at the back, it fell in a loose skirt around my knees and had a navy blue ribbon around the waist. All over the basic dress was little diamonds in small flower clusters around the bodice enhancing the colour and the shape of the wearer, in this case me. My waist appeared smaller and my bust looked a little more full, I looked like a girl!

On my small feet I simply placed some silver sandals on which were basic with a simple little crystal ball on the top strap which clasped over the main of my foot, a little like Tinkerbell shoes.

After I was dressed I returned to the bathroom and brushed my hair as it dried in its gentle waves and found a silver dragonfly clip with blue diamond wings, clipping it over the curtain of my hair so it was out of my way, I was done. Smiling at my reflection I returned to my room and simply looked at the amazing details of the personal touches that Jareth had added, including photos of myself and my mother.

In my admiration of a green framed photo of my mother and me together at the park sat next to my mothers jewelry box on the dresser, I failed to hear the knock at the door and the opening of the said door.

It was only when Jareth had wrapped his arm around my waist in a slight romance like gesture did I realise I was not alone.

"I pulled this image from my memory and framed it. It was actually the first time I saw you I believe." Jareth softly murmured overlooking the image with thoughtful eyes before smiling at me.

"I'm sorry, I never heard the door. Why did you see me? Why watch me? I really am not that interesting." I murmured gently.

"I was watching another, though she betrayed me and you came into light. You are kind, sweet, generous, courageous and beautiful. There is much to talk about that included, might I suggest we take it to the dining room?" He said with a slightly lower voice at the mention of the other woman. Over looking his features I took a deep breath knowing this was going to be a lot to take in, and nodded.

Grinning at me, we walked from my room after returning the photo to its place and folded our arms together as I followed his lead into the hallway often dotted with large windows, candelabra and plants growing up the walls. I did note a few goblins, bizarre little creatures.

The ones I had seen varied from my mid calf height to knee, in different shades of brown and had some out of feature on their faces enhancing the earthly and rustic appearance.

When we arrived at the dining room I was gob-smacked, what I assumed would be a large room with a long table, instead stood a small round table looked to be carved from crystal, and a couple of black ice looking chairs formed together with silver framing. Behind the small table for two was a large arched window with candles lining it of all different shapes and calming colours. In the centre of the table _floated_ crystal flowers that immited a little light.

Honestly it looked very intimate, I was a little unnerved.

Smiling, Jareth pulled my chair out and pushed it in once I had sat down before seating himself down in front of me.

"So...what is going to happen now? I mean why did you follow me?" I asked as a couple of goblins trotted in and placed a couple of crystal decorated wine glasses in front of us, each filled with ice water.

"Well, I was originally following Sarah? Your old neighbor. She one night wished her younger brother away, I collected the boy and she insisted she wanted him back. Since the underground laws are strict, she would need to overcome the challenges surrounding the castle of the wished away kingdom, in this case my labyrinth. She was the first to ever succeed, though long before that I had fallen in love with her. Her drive for life, innocence, curiosity everything about her I found intriguing. Soon after her father got remarried I sent my book to her, 'The Labyrinth' hoping she may wish herself away as she hated her new step mother. As you know she didn't, and so she went through my labyrinth in the number of hours and earned the right to gain her brother back. In the end I begged her, anything for her to stay love me, fear me anything to stay with me forever." He took a moment to gaze angrily at his water as I thought over what I remembered of Sarah.

She was so kind to me, then one day she just blanked me it hurt me because she was one of my only friends.

"She left. Afterwards I followed her in my owl form, and watched her in a new light. I was disgusted when she blanked you and others along with her family for the friends she made in the labyrinth, who have since only been able to visit her via mirrors. And so I began following you a little more, I saw the same inspiring and desirable traits in you then I knew you needed a friend after your mum died and you ended up with you uncle. I followed you increasingly over the years until I watched you at least three hours a day in owl form, I fell in love with you. Watching you more and more, until you became all I think about, our innocent beauty, strength everything about you draws me in. So what I'm saying is I hope you will stay, be with me, be my queen and I will make you the happiest woman in the world. But. But if you wish to return above, I love you too much to deny you that, but I love you too much also to let you go." He said, his voice altered in anger, sadness and I could clearly hear love in his voice as well.

I didn't know what to say, honestly I didn't know him enough to marry him but I found him so enchanting I would hate to lose him like this and never see him again. A tense silence coated us as I brought my thoughts together and attempted to prepare how I would say them out loud.

"I. I don't love you, honestly though I can see myself falling in love with you. And I would love to give you a chance, because you cared about me this long and you have such an inspiring love and past it has really made it hard to say no but I can't say yes to being your queen yet, so I have a proposition." I said slowly watching as his face drops after my first sentence and a small look appeared on his face barely concealing hope.

"I understand, afterall I have known you more then you have known me and you deserve that chance, but if a human is in the underland for longer then 13 hours they begin turning immortal, though I can change time it takes a long time to re-sort out and energy out of me." Jareth replied a little sadly.

"Then lets spend the day together, by the time the 13 hours are up I will know whether or not we can be together." I said smiling a little.

"I suggest we go for a walk then, that is a admirable idea. You have been here just under five hours, and I would love to introduce you to my labyrinth." Jareth said with a small grin standing as he did so, bowing he lifted my hand comically making me giggle and allow him to help me up and lead me from the room.

As we left the small dining room he paced us calmly threw a large throne room in which sat a round throne coated in brown leathers and embroided with pale golds and silvers, piles of pillows fell around it along with more floating crystals. opposite the thrown was a large archway leading to a stone balcony which had curved stairs either side, one side ended in what looked like a large garden, and the other lead directly into the labyrinth.

Passing a gold spiral gate we entered a sparkling light grey grass covered alley, the walls were marble with flexes of what looked like mirror and diamonds scattered throughout the high confinements. It was beautiful, truly. When I voiced this Jareth grinned smugly.

"I know, this is my idea of a perfect labyrinth, containing riddles, beauty and tricks. I enabled the labyrinth to create its own tricks and appearance to the runner, though there haven't been any runners in the last few years since Sarah." He said while running the tips of his fingers along the smooth polished walls. As we walked we spoke of the different underworld kingdoms, books, people, his goblins and runners. Everything and anything, it was incredible. I had never felt so connected to another person in my entire life and this was like clicking.

We had an two hours until I made my choice, though I knew already I would stay. For him. He had lead me back to the garden I had seen earlier, it just like everything else in his kingdom was like a dream.

The grass was light green, there were impossible looking flowers around the garden, large hedges with diamond berry's and peaches growing from it being tended to by fairies, butterfly's of rainbow like colours danced around and trees hung around, vines of thick leaves and fruits growing delicately from the bending branches. Oddly around the garden sat benches of carved marble matching the labyrinth walls, along with little statues.

A huge gazebo though was the most amazing feature, it was pure white with vines twisting around the roman columns, the roof of the gazebo was crackled glass, in the middle of the gazebo was a small tree with pink and purple leaves sprouting from the branches and incredibly water ran _up_ the tree in water drop forms and sunk into the darker leaves and made them brighter reliving them once more.

"Come here." Jareth murmured gently as he lead me into the centre of the gazebo.

"This tree is what controls my illusions, the water should it run the other direction means that there is another runner in my labyrinth. When they hit the ground they form crystals, they give me power to view the runners, the tree is the very essence of the labyrinth. It changes its movements and the labyrinths looks, tricks all to its own mind and thoughts of the runner. For Sarah it disliked her, so it became a dusty, barren land covered in deathly tricks. If the guardians had not of helped her - already knowing the tricks of the labyrinth as they maintain it, she would not have survived or completed it." He murmured gently picking a light pink leaf off one of the lower branches and I watched in awe as it turned into a crystal in his hands.

Smiling at my expression he threw the crystal into the air directed towards the surrounding grass. The moment the ball touched the grass, it created a large amount of frost coating each blade, slowly the grass almost melted towards the ground before sinking deeper into the dirt and making a large lake surrounding the gazebo. Slowly the cold, clear water settled like a ocean around an island. It was magical.

Watching in awe as the ground had almost compacted on itself and made this enchanting sight.

"It's ... it's magical..." I breathed out not letting my eyes drift from the now frosting water as ice settled around the edges and crystalized into large lotus blossoms and Lilli pads.

"Would you join me for a dance?" Jareth asked quietly spinning me around so I faced him. His clothing had changed along with mine at the spin, he was now wearing white tights, black knee boots a billowy shirt with puffed sleeves around the wrist and a black leather waist coat. Along the waist coat though was a light formal touch, the collar was embroidered in silver thread and little ruby and sapphires matching his eyes perfectly.

I had been dressed into a long floor length ball gown. It was magnificent, the bodice was tight and crossed up with white silk ribbon in the back with a corset, the front was pressed tightly enhancing my curves, it was sleeveless and formed a sweetheart neckline. The waist was a light grey beading before the skirt flared out in the form of a ball gown trailing behind me slightly. The dress was a dark grey at the top and faded into white as it lowered, little diamonds scattered over the bodice making me shimmer in every movement. Noting I was slightly higher I lifted the skirt slightly seeing 3 inch high heels in polished black infused with a black satin ankle cuff.

Spinning around I glanced into the lakes crisp water so see my eyes had been shadowed in metallic silver and blue transcending over my eyelid and my lashes enhanced with mascara and a thick line of black cat-like eyeliner, a rosy pink blush tinted my cheeks and my full lips were glossed into a Marilyn Monroe red highlighting my red hair, now pulled into a high pony tail held in place by a silver clip. My red/brown wavy hair had not just been curled into large bouncy ringlets as well but a light silver glitter had appeared around the curls as they bounced. I looked ... enchanting, and ... beautiful for the first time in my entire life.

"Woah..." I sighed before turning to see Jareth bowed with one hand outstretched looking at me silently asking me again for a dance.

Grinning I took his hand and rested my other on his broad shoulder, while his other hand wrapped softly around my waist. He led us into spins, twirls. A few minutes in he let go of my hand and opened his making a crystal ball materialize before tossing it in the air making the sky darken instantly in reds, purples and firey colours as the sunset and a full moon took its place in a blanket of stars.

In a daze I hadn't noticed that he had grasped my hand again or that we were dancing all I saw was his mismatched eyes, the twinkling stars and the bubbling clouds sinking with the sun.

"Violet..." Jareth purred gently to grasp my attention. Looking at him directly I saw the hesitant question playing on his lips along with a uncharactistic shy smile.

Quickly I moved my hand from his shoulder and raised a finger to place upon his lips to silence him. His eyes were sad.

"I will say, I was very unsure about all of this. I'm not used to attention or anyone looking out for me, and this has been the best day of my life and all I can be certain of is that ..." I paused as he gently wiped my eyes as free from the small tears that had began to form.

"is that it's because of you. I might not be completely in love with you yet, but I can feel a tug within my chest screaming that I will love you and that you are here for me, and in turn I will be here for you. Forever, because I can't imagine a moment without you - let alone a lifetime." I whispered in a watery voice smiling gently at him the whole time making sure to keep eye contact so he knew I was serious.

The next moments were blurry.

Because he had pulled me by my waist and kissed me deeply, one hand circling my waist tightly - making sure I wouldn't let go and nothing could take me, his other hand gently entangled in my hair as we passionately made each other know and understand that we will be together forever. He was the king and I would be his queen, for eternity to raise our beautiful children and watch as the lives we create have the same beauty in, as we had right now in passion, life, home and love.

The end.


End file.
